Marvels: Eye of the Camera Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jay Anacleto | Quotation = | Speaker = | Writer1_1 = Kurt Busiek | Penciler1_1 = Jay Anacleto | Inker1_1 = Jay Anacleto | Colourist1_1 = Brian Haberlin | Letterer1_1 = Richard Starkings | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Jeanine Schaefer | StoryTitle1 = Chapter 1: Just One Little Thing | Synopsis1 = At the dinner table, Doris tells her daughter Jenny that she needs to work on her homework reading. Doris congratulates her husband, Phil Sheldon on taking the front page photo, although Phil does not see taking a picture of the president as a big achievement. He sees freelance photography as a job for the young and considers taking a job at the New York Bulletin. After taking photos of a workers' strike rally on the streets, Phil slips into the Bulletin offices and gets an interview with Mr. Harry Jager, who offers Phil the job of photo editor to make photos "more real". While Phil considers the offer during the next few days, reports of vanishing power plants and other strange occurrences plague the news. Phil gets a phone call from Jameson to attend a press conference in Washington, D.C. at the White House. There, he witnesses the first public appearance of the Fantastic Four. News of the Marvels continue as Phil with the first appearances of Ant-Man and Spider-Man. Phil hires Jenny as his dark room assistant because her grades are still not improving, and Phil learns that she actually needs glasses. At work, Ben Urich shows Phil news clippings of recent mutant sightings and hypothesizes that mutants have come to replace normal humans. That night, Beth has a nightmare that about the Thing, who she envisions as a giant golem. Phil reassures her that the Thing is just a man with special powers and skin. As Beth goes back to sleep, Phil considers the difference between superhumans and mutants and concludes that mutants are the most dangerous. A week later, as Phil picks up Jenny's glasses, he notices that the atmosphere of New York has changed to embrace the Marvels. Some years later, Phil decides to visit the launching site where the Fantastic Four first launched to gain their powers in Stockton, California. Phil and Doris drive to Mercy General Hospital, where Phil gets diagnosed for lung cancer. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ****** *** **** *** **** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Sources:Marvels: Eye of the Camera TPB. ISBN 9780785113867. ** : Reed Richards' "Unscheduled Rocket Flight" ** : Living colossus ** : Gorgilla sighted. ** : "Has Earth Been Conquered?" ** : "Is there a Wizard in Greenwich Village" ** : Torr (under Colossus front page). ** : Chinese mutants ** : News stories ** : "Kids' entertainer named Spider-Man" ** : "Headin' straight up Fifth Avenue" ** : Amusement park scene ** : "Fantastic Four Inc. cash-strapped" ** : "Kid out in Nassau" ** : "Another kid in Omaha" ** : Ant-Man fan club ** : Thing at Muscle Beach ** : "Bizarre battle at Central Park" ** : The return of Captain America ** : The FF Wedding ** : Galactus | Links = }}